


Мы шли петляющей дорогой

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, iolka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: Стив и Баки соулмейты, но не подозревают об этом. Потому что встретились в 7 и 8 лет, а фраза появляется в 15-16 лет.В новом времени кто-то замечает, что они очень близки и понимают друг друга с полуслова (на самом деле юст) но они открещиваются.Или почему Тони на самом деле (по одной из версий) изобрел М.О.Р.Г.





	Мы шли петляющей дорогой

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: "Soulmate!AU, где у пар первые сказанные друг другу фразы написаны на руках".  
> "без учета событий "Первый мститель: Противостояние"; Вижена нет, Альтрона победили другим способом, ДЖАРВИС на месте (потому что автор очень любит ДЖАРВИСа); упоминание Максимофф-цеста.

– Серьезно? – Тони всплеснул руками. – И вы даже не пытались это проверить? 

Стив и Баки переглянулись и, переведя взгляды на Тони, синхронно пожали плечами. 

Тот горестно застонал, ущипнув себя за переносицу. 

– Мы встретились, когда нам было… – Стив замялся. 

– Мне восемь, а тебе, сопляк, семь, – Баки ткнул его в плечо кулаком. 

Стив кивнул, подтверждая. 

– Но я не помню, чтобы Баки говорил мою фразу. Уж это я бы точно запомнил. 

– И я, – Баки пожал плечами. – Я думаю, что что-то мы должны были почувствовать. Но я ничего такого не помню. А с чего ты взял, что мы соулмейты? 

Тони оторвался от созерцания пола под ногами и неверяще уставился на пару суперсолдат. Они сидели на диване очень близко, соприкасаясь бедрами и руками. И если одно это не было для них звоночком, то Тони не знал, что им сказать. Начать с того, что там, где был Барнс, неподалеку всегда оказывался Роджерс, и наоборот. Далее: просмотр фильмов и сон под них же вповалку, когда эти двое сцепляются в такой тесный клубок, укрытый пледом, что, кажется, когда проснутся – расцепить их можно будет только с помощью циркулярной пилы. Готовка завтрака по очереди, идеальное чувство предпочтений в еде друг у друга. Общая одежда, аксессуары, типа ремней и очков. И даже мотоцикл. Решение сколь угодно сложных вопросов молчаливым диалогом глаза в глаза... Тони мог бы продолжать бесконечно. И замечали это все в Башне, начиная от Мстителей, заканчивая последним курьером из офисов на нижних этажах. 

Да в конце концов! Барнс преодолел семьдесят лет промывки мозгов и стирания памяти. Тони сомневался, что на его месте сумел бы сорваться с программирования и не убить Роуди – а ведь они-то точно были просто друзьями. А Роджерс? Едва не послал весь мир к черту, когда Барнса схватили и хотели судить как военного преступника. И возился потом с реабилитацией, взяв на себя обязанности сиделки, медсестры, психотерапевта и еще пары десятков специалистов, которых за шкирку выставил из палаты, чтобы «Баки не волновался». 

Но прямо спрашивать считалось неэтичным, так что все пребывали в полной уверенности подлинности соулмейтства этих двоих. И вот теперь, когда Тони, которому всегда было плевать на условности, решился задать вопрос, ответ его совсем не обрадовал.

Он смотрел на удивленную парочку, мысленно прикидывая, что можно сделать. Ведь парность была очевидна всем, кроме них двоих. 

– Я пока не знаю, как, но я заставлю вас вспомнить этот момент. Потому что… Да просто, потому что я так хочу. 

Барнс нахмурился, приоткрыв рот. 

Тони немного подзалип – если бы не было Пеппер и Роджерса, он, возможно, приударил за Барнсом. 

Тони тряхнул головой. 

– Так. Вы вообще знаете, какие у вас фразы? Я имею в виду, знаете ли фразы друг друга? 

Стив кивнул и нахмурился. 

– Тони, это все-таки очень личное. Ты не мог бы…

– Не мог, – отрезал Тони. – У меня в Башне два придурка, которые не знают, что они соулмейты, хотя вся Башня в курсе. Вот смеху будет, когда все узнают. Я даже тотализатор организую. 

– Я бы никогда не сказал Стиву такое, – подал голос Барнс. – Он всегда был тощим, мелким. Как он мог загородить мне что-то? 

Стив кивнул и улыбнулся Барнсу. 

– Это же и давало мне веру, что когда-то я вырасту из своего мелкого тела. 

– Или встретишь девушку, которая еще меньше тебя, – Баки тихо засмеялся. – Ты был такой смешной. 

Стив машинально, кажется, взял его за металлическую руку и провел по запястью, где у всех людей обычно были надписи. 

Тони боролся с собой, но тщетно:

– Твоя надпись… 

Баки прикрыл глаза и умиротворенно улыбнулся. 

– Я не знаю, как, но она проступила в другом месте. 

– В каком? 

– Тебе не покажу, – развеселился Барнс. 

– А Стив, конечно же, видел? – полуутвердительно спросил Тони. 

Барнс пожал плечами.

– От Стива у меня нет секретов. 

– Оно и видно, – Тони кивнул своим мыслям. – Ладно, Капитан Сосулька и Совсем Отмороженный. Я с вами еще не закончил, но теперь мне надо подумать. 

Когда за Тони медленно закрылась автоматическая дверь, Стив повернулся к Баки и обеспокоенно его осмотрел. 

– Ты не думаешь… 

– Да что он может сделать? – Баки покачал головой и сжал пальцы Стива. Сенсоры металлической руки передавали тепло и шероховатость его кожи. – Пусть веселится. Мы-то с тобой знаем правду. 

Стив кивнул, отводя глаза. 

– А ты бы хотел?.. 

– Конечно, – как нечто само собой разумеющееся произнес Баки. – О лучшем и мечтать нельзя. Но… 

– Но. – Стив кивнул. 

***

На следующий день правду, конечно же, знала вся Башня: Мстители, агенты ныне покойного Щ.И.Т.а, сотрудники «Старк Индастриз», работники арендованных офисов и самый последний бариста в кофейне на первом этаже.

Каждый из Мстителей счел своим долгом подойти и поинтересоваться, как же так получилось или дать какие-либо советы. 

Наиболее бестактным и бесполезным отличился Тор. Его идея с пьяного божественного (дело было поздним вечером, и была пятница) переводилась примерно так: трахайтесь сейчас, а когда встретите свои пары, возьмите в постель еще и их. Тора извиняло только то, что он, принеся огромное количество асгардской медовухи, сам же почти всю ее выдул и едва стоял на ногах. Баки только похлопал его по плечу и помог Стиву оттащить засыпающее божество в свободную спальню. 

Остальные в основном выражали свое недоумение. С их точки зрения, Стив и Баки провели весь мир своим поведением. И поскольку это происходило все в тот же вечер пятницы, Мстители были достаточно пьяны, чтобы честно выражать свои мысли.

– Мы с Лорой, хоть и соулмейты, – Клинт покачал головой и отпил из своего бокала, – все равно не такие, как вы. Точнее, ну, мы же думали, что вы, – он выразительно развел руками, едва не выплеснув содержимое бокала на ковер, – а вы не… 

– Мы поняли, – кивнул Стив за себя и за сидевшего рядом Баки. 

– Я люблю ее, очень сильно, – признался Клинт. – Знаю некоторые ее привычки, любимые блюда. Но мы далеко не такие, как вы. Не одно целое, неделимое… 

Клинт откинулся на спинку дивана. Рядом сидела Наташа, и он привалился к ее плечу. Она машинально запустила пальцы в его волосы и поворошила. 

– Я не сомневалась, что Барнс твой соулмейт, Стив, – задумчиво сказала она, глядя на Баки. – Я пошла за тобой, веря в это. Наверное, если бы ты заранее сказал, что он просто друг, я бы поступила немного иначе – не так сумасбродно. Но что с меня взять? Я просто верю в любовь. Несмотря на мою репутацию.

Она бессознательно потерла черный вдовий браслет на запястье. Клинт съехал по ее руке головой и улегся на ее колени. 

– Исходя из новых данных, – подал голос сидевший в противоположном углу дивана Беннер, – я ничем не могу объяснить глубину твоей депрессии после разморозки, Стив. Переход в другое время, это, конечно, стресс, но ты молод, ты не должен был так сильно реагировать. 

Стив пожал плечами. Баки сжал его предплечье живой рукой, ободряя.

К диванам подошли Мария и Пеппер. 

– Значит, теперь у всех непарных на свете есть шанс урвать кусочек Капитана? – Хилл чокнулась бокалом с Пеппер.

– Теоретически, – согласился Стив. Ему было неудобно: слишком личная и болезненная лично для него тема, слишком трезв он для этого разговора. И Баки под боком, напрягающийся с каждым словом все сильнее. 

– Никогда бы не подумала, что могу ошибиться, – произнесла Пеппер. – Обычно я довольно хорошо читаю людей. И вы никогда не казались чужими друг другу людьми. Я имею в виду, вы друзья, да, но вы всегда демонстрировали нечто большее, чем просто друзья, хоть и не показывали никогда ничего личного. Но мы все думали, что это особенности вашего воспитания. 

Тут-то и вмешался Тор, спустившийся со второго яруса в компании Тони, Роуди и Сэма. И Стив с Баки получили возможность смыться, сославшись на необходимость проводить Тора до кровати. 

Больше команда об их с Баки несостоявшемся соулмейтстве не заговаривала. Ни на утро, ни потом.

А на следующей неделе приключился Альтрон, и всем стало окончательно не до них.

***

Почти через месяц после событий в Заковии к ним в комнаты постучалась смущенная Ванда.  
Она сбивчиво благодарила за спасение Пьетро, которое оказалось больше похожим на чудо. Баки закрыл его грудь металлической рукой, пули попали в живот и в ноги, но Пьетро, хоть и серьезно пострадал, остался жив. 

Стив и Баки только отмахнулись. Баки это подвигом не считал, а Стив уважал его мнение.  
Ванду проводили на маленькую кухню, где Баки до ее прихода нарезал морковь для рагу, а Стив, судя по лежавшей обложкой вверх книге, читал. 

Они угостили ее ужином, расспрашивая о способностях и жизни. Баки понимающе кивал, когда она то и дело умолкала, когда дело касалось Штрукера или ГИДРы.  
Она, конечно же, прокололась, несколько раз сказав «мой Пьетро» – Баки сразу все понял, Стиву потребовалось немного больше времени. Но тогда они оба сумели абсолютно по-другому взглянуть на ситуацию со спасением. Кто знает, что стало бы с ведьмой, неуравновешенным подростком, только что потерявшим вторую половину души. 

И она, конечно же, поняла, что где-то допустила промашку, и они догадались. Чувствовала или видела в головах, не суть – она сама призналась, что еще плохо контролирует способности. И видела, что они совершенно ничего не имеют против. И она сама начала этот разговор:

– Я понимаю, что это несколько бестактно…

Стив только рукой махнул. За последние дни он несколько раз ловил себя на мысли, что совсем не рад, разочаровав столько людей своим самым большим желанием. 

– Я умею проникать в память, – она отвела глаза: уж Стив-то знал, что именно она умеет; хорошо, Баки с ними не было – он прикрывал снаружи. 

– Могу просмотреть воспоминания и показать их, не подделывая, ничего такого. Просто сделать… ярче. Помочь вам вспомнить самим… – она осеклась, глядя на напряженного Стива. – Простите, мне рассказала медсестра, которая ухаживает за Пьетро, она… 

Ванда замолчала и решительно встала. 

– Простите, пожалуйста. Это не мое дело, я лучше пойду. Спасибо за ужин. 

– Подожди, – Баки схватил ее за край юбки – до чего успел дотянуться. – Я согласен. Вдруг… – он повернулся к Стиву, встречая его взгляд. – Чем черт не шутит, вдруг, и правда… 

Стив с усилием сглотнул появившийся в горле ком – надежда Баки была так очевидна, что он просто не мог не позволить попробовать этот сумасбродный способ. 

Стив прекрасно знал, что Баки никогда бы никому не позволил копаться в своей голове – не после того, через что ему пришлось пройти. Он знал, что единственная причина, которая могла заставить его согласиться – и заставила – это он сам, Стив. 

Ванда нерешительно замерла в дверях, дожидаясь подтверждения от Стива. Он пожал плечами, пряча глаза – не мог сейчас держать маску, эмоции давили и распирали изнутри. 

– Только я первый, – все же сказал он, когда Баки предложил перейти в гостиную. 

– Нет уж, – Баки обернулся в проходе, – Я первый решил, я первый и буду. 

И показал ему язык – вроде как рисуясь, но на самом деле жутко нервничая. Стив это явно видел. 

Когда Стив вошел, Баки уже сидел на диване, а Ванда стояла за спинкой. Вокруг ее ладоней клубился алый туман. Стив уже видел ее магию в действии, но каждый раз невольно восхищался красотой и опасностью, что она в себе таила. 

Баки откинул голову на спинку и прикрыл глаза. Ванда положила ладони на его виски, красный туман стал ярче. Она выдохнула, вдохнула, как перед прыжком в воду, и замерла. 

Стив видел, как двигаются глаза под веками Баки, Ванда же стояла, плотно зажмурившись.  
Через пару минут она глухо и коротко застонала, мотнула головой, будто отметая что-то, и снова замерла. 

Стив видел, как Баки при этом сжал зубы. 

А еще через пару минут он сжал руки в кулаки. Под металлическую попал подлокотник – послышался треск разрываемой обивки. И в этот момент Ванда громко вскрикнула и отшатнулась, с трудом отступила к стене на подкашивающихся ногах, и сползла по ней, закрывая лицо руками и сворачиваясь в комок. 

Баки открыл глаза, и некоторое время смотрел в потолок, тяжело дыша. Потом встал, жестом остановил рванувшего было к нему Стива, и, подойдя к Ванде, сел рядом и обнял ее, привлекая к себе. 

– Тише, маленькая. Не надо было тебе этого видеть, – пробормотал он ей в волосы, поглаживая ее тонкую спину. Стив бы не услышал его слов, если бы не усиленный слух. 

– Как? – выдавила Ванда на грани слуха. – Как ты это пережил? 

– У меня есть, ради кого жить и быть нормальным, – почти не размыкая губ, произнес Баки, продолжая гладить ее по волосам и плечам. – Я пошел вперед, но я не забываю, что было. А ты забудь, ладно? – Он поднял рукой ее лицо и заглянул в глаза. – Я благодарен тебе за попытку, но это постарайся забыть, ладно? У тебя все хорошо. У вас все будет хорошо. 

Она кивнула. Стив со спины видел только ее затылок и обеспокоенные глаза Баки, обшаривающие его лицо. Наконец, он удовлетворенно кивнул и поднялся вместе с ней на руках. 

– Отнесу тебя на твой этаж, как принцессу, – полушутливо произнес он. – Ты сегодня и так достаточно постаралась. 

Ванда даже не нашла, что возразить. 

Когда Баки вернулся, Стив сидел на диване и договаривался с ДЖАРВИСом о доставке нового дивана на завтра. 

Баки сразу же ушел на кухню и, судя по раздавшимся щелчку и шипению, поставил чайник. 

Потом хлопнул холодильник и пшикнула банка пива. 

Баки появился в дверях и сделал большой глоток, глядя на Стива. 

– Не скажешь, что она увидела? – спросил Стив, отмечая, как Баки устал за эти полчаса – под глазами залегли глубокие тени, лоб прочертили морщины. 

– Разное. – Он помедлил. – Убийства. Процедуры. Заморозку. – Баки пожал плечами и присел рядом со Стивом, приваливаясь к его плечу. – Я ей не соврал. Я пережил. 

– Я верю, Бак, – Стив обхватил его плечи рукой и поцеловал в висок. На кухне с громким шипением отключился чайник. 

***

В середине июня в хмурый дождливый Нью-Йорк пришло наконец лето. 

Стив бегал по привычке в любую погоду, а Баки было слишком лениво вставать и переться под дождь. Но глядя на светившее в панорамное окно яркое солнце, погружающее всю комнату в атмосферу умиротворения, а еще – на Стива, светившегося практически также ярко, как и солнце, Баки не мог найти слова для отказа. Даже учитывая то, что он поздно лег. 

Они вышли из Башни Мстителей с одним плеером на двоих, с парной гарнитурой, подарком от Тони на Рождество, когда он еще не знал о том, что они не пара. 

В Центральном парке как раз заканчивали гулять собачники, но еще не вышли мамочки с колясками – начинался рабочий день. 

Они сделали несколько быстрых, а потом несколько очень быстрых кругов по парку – Стива каждый раз пробирал восторг, когда он осознавал, что они с Баки наконец-то равны во всем. 

Потом парк пришлось покинуть – у Баки заурчало в животе так громко, что Стив услышал сквозь музыку в наушниках и рассмеялся. 

Баки полушутливо, полуобиженно ткнул его в плечо и отключил свои наушники. Стив сделал то же самое. 

В Старбаксе недалеко от парка они купили кофе, несколько сэндвичей, маффинов и печенье. Стив никак не мог перестать в глубине души ужасаться выходившим в чеках суммам – в его юности на эти деньги можно было безбедно жить полгода. А теперь это всего лишь очень обильный завтрак для двух суперсолдат. 

Они вернулись в парк и нашли свободную скамейку с видом на озеро, где у берега при виде них тут же сгрудилась стая уток. Баки кидал им кусочки хлеба от сэндвичей, разумеется, плюя на табличку «Не кормить уток». 

– Ты вообще думал об этом? О том, что мы реально уже сказали друг другу эти чертовы фразы?

Стив вздрогнул – мирная тишина, Баки под боком и полный желудок практически убаюкали его.

– Да каждую секунду думаю, – Стив нервно махнул рукой, выпрямляясь на скамейке. И решил выложить то, что грызло его каждый божий день: – Но понимаешь, я ведь изучил вопрос. Ходил в библиотеку – не смей ржать, Баки Барнс! – я спрашивал и искал в интернете. Фразы проступают в пятнадцать-шестнадцать лет. Единственный случай, когда фраза проступила в тринадцать, задокументирован в 1966 году в Саудовской Аравии. Еще пара случаев за всю историю, когда это происходило гораздо позже. И записаны случаи, когда дружившие с детства люди, после того, как проступала метка, понятия не имея о словах друг друга, говорили их. Совершенно случайно, понимаешь? Если бы мы были парой, мы сказали бы их, так или иначе. Но мы – нет. 

Баки, глядя куда-то себе под ноги, протянул руку, и Стив с готовностью взял его – своей левой за его металлическую, так, чтобы запястья соприкоснулись. 

– Мы – нет, – кивнул Баки, отворачиваясь и смотря в другую сторону. И Стив счел за лучшее не показывать, что увидел влажный блеск в его глазах. 

***

Вечером Баки не выдержал, снова начав разговор – точнее продолжив его на том месте, где, ему казалось, они остановились. 

– Но почему мы не можем быть вместе? Плевать на тех, кого мы встретим – или не встретим вообще – в этой жизни, Стив. Миллионы людей живут с другими людьми, так и не встретив предназначенного. 

Стив смотрел на него, как и всегда наслаждаясь видом и восхищаясь отточенными движениями – и испытывая ужасные чувства из-за того, что должен был сказать Баки. 

– Это неправильно, Бак, – негромко, устало сказал он. – Просто – неправильно. Вселенная ведь не просто так создает пары. Не просто так каждому на этом свете есть предназначенный. Просто кто-то не хочет искать. Или боится искать. Или… я не знаю еще причин. 

– Или любит кого-то так сильно, что плевать, предназначенный он или нет, – глухо сказал Баки, смотря исподлобья. Его волосы растрепались, пряди не удержались в узелке на затылке и падали на лицо. 

Стив прикрыл глаза и сглотнул – в носу защипало. И, решившись, сдавшись, отбросил свои убеждения.

– Я тоже люблю тебя. Гораздо сильнее, чем, мне кажется, мог бы полюбить гипотетического соулмейта. Бак. 

– Иди сюда, – сдавленно позвал Баки, но, противореча своим словам, сам кинулся к Стиву, едва не опрокинув диван и их обоих вместе с ним. 

Баки обхватил его руками и ногами, прижимаясь обезьянкой. Его пальцы почти больно сжали кожу на лопатках Стива. Ощущая всю его нужду в этих прикосновениях и ощупывая напряженные мышцы и выступающие позвонки на спине Баки, Стив понимал, насколько же Баки боялся очередного его отказа. Каким же он был идиотом все это время, Стив и слов-то не мог найти, чтобы обругать себя еще сильнее – так ужасно он себя чувствовал, заставляя мучиться Баки и мучая себя. 

Баки обхватил его руками за шею, заправил короткие светлые волосы за уши, что-то выискивая в его лице. Руки Стива сползли на его бока, задрали майку, чтобы ощущать под пальцами гладкую теплую кожу. Левой он гладил еще ниже, по бедру, до колена – до того места, где ногу обвивала проступившая заново надпись. 

– Я люблю тебя так давно, что это даже не смешно, – признался Баки, выдыхая, когда Стив коснулся вязи букв через ткань штанов. 

Баки первый поцеловал его – наклонился, ткнулся в губы, будто новорожденный щенок, больше потираясь и ласкаясь, чем целуя. А когда Стив повернул голову удобнее – впился неистово, будто намеревался сожрать, а не поцеловать. Хотя Стив его понимал, самому хотелось столько всего сразу, что он, не зная, за что хвататься первым, сидел и просто отвечал на самый лучший поцелуй в своей жизни. Правда, пришлось переложить руку на шею Баки, погладить под волосами, усмирить немного, а то губы болели. 

Они сидели в такой позе, что ни у одного, ни у другого не получилось скрыть стояки. 

Баки первый решился, оттянул домашние штаны Стива и запустил в них руку, сжимая твердый член. Стив застонал, запрокинув голову от прошившей все тело вспышки удовольствия. Баки стянул его штаны еще ниже, высвобождая член и налитые яйца в светлых волосках. Он медленно двигал ладонью, собирая смазку, выступающую на головке и размазывая по стволу, потом отнял руку, широко лизнул ладонь, глядя Стиву в глаза, и вернул ее обратно. 

Стив, дернувшись всем телом, поцеловал его, громко выстанывая в рот любимое и единственное имя. 

Хватило еще нескольких движений, чтобы Стив выгнулся и кончил, впервые в жизни разделив этот момент с другим человеком. Хорошо было всему телу, в каждой клетке и каждом нерве. Всем телом он чувствовал жар Баки, его тяжесть и неровное дыхание, сладкий и острый запах его возбуждения, и нетерпеливую дрожь. 

Капли его спермы осели на футболке, но часть осталась в кулаке Баки. Немного придя в себя, Стив помог ему приспустить штаны, вытаскивая тяжелый, темный от прилившей крови член, и Баки, раньше, чем Стив, обхватил его своей рукой, испачканной в сперме Стива. Стив задохнулся, осознавая бесстыдность жеста и глядя на него такого – откровенно наслаждающегося происходящим. Для Стива это все было за гранью, и он хотел перешагнуть через нее вместе с Баки. 

Он положил свою руку поверх руки Баки и заставил сжать ее плотнее. Баки застонал сквозь зубы, Стив коротко его поцеловал, чувствуя под пальцами влагу и пульсацию возбужденного члена. С каждым разом он все быстрее и быстрее двигал их сплетенными пальцами, откровенно любуясь раскрасневшимся растрепанным Баки с закушенными, алыми от поцелуев губами. 

Его тоже не хватило надолго. 

– Стиви… Ссс… Стив, – позвав, Баки сладко вздохнул и крупно вздрогнул, замычав в губы Стива. Теплые капли упали на многострадальную футболку Стива, смешиваясь с его спермой. Баки дрожал, глядя на их сплетенные руки на своем медленно опадающем члене. 

Потом он поднял голову, благодарно поцеловал губы Стива и обмяк. 

– Я с тобой до конца, – хрипло прошептал он Стиву на ухо. Стив оставил несколько ласковых поцелуев на его щеке и скуле – беззвучное «Я тоже», и откинулся на спинку дивана, расслабляясь и восстанавливая дыхание. 

Чуть позже они, не сговариваясь, отправились спать в комнату Стива. 

***

Стива разбудил стук в дверь. Точнее, кто-то просто барабанил по несчастной деревяшке.  
Стив перевернулся на спину, спихивая с себя тяжеленную металлическую руку, нашарил телефон на тумбочке. Часы показывали три ночи. 

– Сэр, осмелюсь заметить, – подал голос с потолка ДЖАРВИС, – что мистер Старк очень не любит ждать и прямо сейчас вводит мастер-пароль, чтобы открыть дверь. По моим подсчетам у вас есть около двадцати секунд. 

И Стиву, и Баки этого хватило, чтобы схватить с полок и натянуть штаны и футболки, и столкнуться в дверях спальни с помятым Тони, выглядящим так, будто не спал последние дня три. Впрочем, зная Тони, наверняка так оно и было. 

– Я изобрел М.О.Р.Г., – горделиво провозгласил Тони, оттесненный обратно в гостиную, и плюхнулся на диван с таким видом, словно они должны были ему зааплодировать или хотя бы просто пасть ниц. 

Стив, едва взглянув на диван, не сумел удержать румянец при воспоминании о том, чем закончился вчерашний вечер. Благо Баки отвлек внимание Тони на себя, спросив:

– Что-что ты изобрел? 

– М.О.Р.Г., – как само собой разумеющееся повторил Тони, и, видя недоумение на лицах, досадливо махнул рукой: – Ментально-органическая ретрограмма, метод стимуляции гиппокампа…

– А для тех, кто родился почти сотню лет назад? – недовольно перебил Баки. 

Тони выразительно закатил глаза, вздыхая. 

– Эта штука – программа и машина – поможет вам погрузиться в собственные воспоминания, они будут смоделированы в 3D-проекторе прямо в лаборатории. Вы и я, а также любой желающий сможет увидеть момент вашей первой встречи воочию. И нужны всего два электрода. И никакой боли, я проверил на себе. Ну?

Тони переводил горящий взгляд с одного суперсолдата на другого. Они оба как-то странно мялись, не горя энтузиазмом. 

– Эй, я вообще-то шестьсот одиннадцать миллионов на это потратил! Ставлю пятьдесят баксов на то, что никто в мире не получал таких дорогих подарков на столетнюю годовщину свадьбы, если конечно хоть кто-то в мире праздновал столетнюю годовщину. Это вообще физически возможно? ДЖАРВИС, проверь.

Но умный ИИ не отозвался. 

Стив и Баки стояли друг напротив друга, разделенные сидящим на диване Тони. Стив не понимал, что чувствовал Баки – собственное смятение и поднявшаяся внутри буря мешали оценить ситуацию, но он нашел в себе силы сказать:

– Надо. Просто, чтобы убедиться. И если нет – ничего не изменится, Бак. Никогда. Ты же меня знаешь. 

– Знаю, – Баки облегченно выдохнул, было отчетливо видно, как расслабились его плечи. – Но мы должны знать, ты же…

– …Понимаю, – перебил Стив, протягивая руку. – Пойдем. Тони? 

Тони, поняв, что на его глазах происходит что-то странное, притих. Но как только понял, что они вот прямо сейчас собираются идти тестировать его изобретение, вскочил с дивана и едва не вприпрыжку понесся к двери. 

– Кстати, сэр, – подал голос ДЖАРВИС, когда они ехали на лифте на этаж лаборатории Тони. – Столетняя свадьба существует и называется Красной. Не путайте с серией «Игры Престолов». В 2012 году супруги Агаевы из Азербайджана отметили ровно сто лет совместной жизни в браке. 

Тони и Баки практически одновременно присвистнули. Стив только головой покачал. 

***

 

Установка выглядела странно: проектор на огромное белое пустое пространство, клубок проводов с торчащими оттуда четырьмя очень длинными проводами, заканчивающимися датчиками и, судя по всему, отдельный монитор. 

– Вы готовы, детки? – деловито спросил Тони, запуская программы. 

Стив и Баки переглянулись. 

– Я помню, что ты сидел в мусорке, – сказал Баки. 

– А я помню, что ты протянул мне руку и помог выбраться, – ответил Стив. 

– Да без разницы, – вмешался Тони. – Раз вы оба помните момент, то воспоминания будет легко визуализировать у любого из вас. 

– Тогда я, – опередил Стива Баки. Стив собрался, было, возразить, но Баки сжал его предплечье. – Я очень хочу выяснить все, наконец. Они заронили сомнения, Стиви, и это не дает мне покоя уже очень долгое время. Я просто хочу знать, на каких основаниях я тебя получил, и не появится ли однажды кто-то, кто будет спорить со мной за тебя. 

– Не появится, – уверенно сказал Стив. 

– Может быть, – согласился Баки. – Но если…

– Сначала посмотрите, а потом уже выясняйте, появится или не появится, – перебил Тони. Судя по его довольному виду, он понял, что их отношения изменились. – Но вообще, я запишу воспоминания вас обоих, а потом объединю. Так можно будет избежать неточностей. То, что додумано вашим мозгом просто уступит реальному событию.

Баки сел на крутящийся стул, Тони прилепил ему датчик на лоб, практически под волосы, и на затылок, тоже под волосами. То же самое он проделал со Стивом, которому достался табурет, на котором, видимо, в обычное время жил паяльник, судя по подпалинам на дереве.

– ДЖАРВИС, поехали, – скомандовал Тони.

– Есть, сэр. Запускаю протоколы М.О.Р.Г., – отозвался ИИ.

– Сейчас будет небольшой удар током, – промурлыкал Тони себе под нос, что-то быстро печатая на голографической клавиатуре. – Вы его практически не почувствуете. 

Стив сжал живую руку Баки и напрягся. Про ток он ничего хорошего не знал. 

Баки дернулся на стуле.

– Щекотно, – вполголоса успокоил он Стива. Тот, впрочем, и сам чувствовал слабую щекотку где-то внутри черепа.

– Вспоминайте тот день, – приказал Тони. Руки его еще быстрее запорхали над голо, процессоры вокруг зашумели, с огромной скоростью обрабатывая информацию, пока они оба, прикрыв глаза и сосредоточившись, вспоминали день первой встречи. 

Через несколько минут Тони шумно выдохнул и сдернул с них датчики. Они оба недоуменно уставились на него. 

– Все, – Тони развел руками. – А вы что, ожидали средневековых пыток? Это стимуляция, а не выжигание по мозговому веществу. Сейчас, еще минут пять, и можно будет смотреть. 

В течение того времени, что нужно было компьютеру, чтобы обработать информацию, Стив и Баки стояли неподвижно, только переглядывались то ли тревожно, то ли ободряюще, и сами не верили в происходящее.

– Готово, сэр, – наконец отозвался ДЖАРВИС. Тони включил проектор и попросил ИИ приглушить свет. Стив и Баки сделали несколько шагов вперед, цепляясь друг за друга. 

Медленно из темноты появлялась картинка. Узкий тенистый переулок между каменными домами, яркий свет на основной улице. Из колонок раздался затихающий вдали топот и злобный мальчишеский смех. Тепло того лета будто проникло в лабораторию. Стив не чувствовал, но помнил, что летом всегда пахло горячей землей и жизнью. 

Вслед за локацией появились и объекты. Плакаты на стенах, мусорные баки, какие-то ящики.  
Возле мусорных баков – два мальчика. Один сидел в баке – только ноги и голова торчали, а второй стоял перед ним с недовольным выражением на лице. 

Стив пораженно разглядывал самого себя – одно дело очень давно и в зеркале, и совсем другое – увидеть очень мелкого и очень тощего светловолосого и носатого мальчишку со столь упрямым выражением на лице, что впору было рассмеяться от комичности, если бы не сдавило так больно сердце. Каким же он был глупым, упрямым идеалистом… 

А Баки… Баки был одет в приличные серые шорты на подтяжках и клетчатую рубашку с коротким рукавом. Волосы у него вились, непослушная прядь всегда падала на лоб. У него все лицо было в яблочном соке, а в руке он сжимал яблочный огрызок и хмуро смотрел на сидевшего в мусорке Стива. 

И взрослый Стив буквально за секунду до того, как это начало происходить в проекции, вспомнил, что произошло в тот день. 

– Ты мне загораживаешь все, – недовольно высказал маленький Баки, уперев левую руку в бок. 

– Не так уж много тебе и надо, – пробурчал из мусорки маленький Стив и немного подвинулся. 

Взрослый Баки сжал руку Стива так, что затрещала кость. Маленький Баки пропихнул между телом Стива и стенкой мусорки яблочный огрызок, затем взял маленького Стива за руку и, потянув на себя, вытащил, свалив при этом мусорку. 

Пока Стив отряхивался от объедков, Баки недовольно его оглядывал. 

– Это Джек и его шайка? – почти утвердительно спросил он, будто уже знал ответ.

Стив выпрямился и пожал узкими плечами. 

– Они хотели привязать к кошке консервную банку. Я вмешался, кошка убежала, а они решили развлечься со мной вместо нее. 

– Придурки, – высокомерно произнес маленький Баки и сплюнул на землю. 

Взрослый Баки прыснул и ткнулся лбом Стиву в плечо. Стив и сам не сдерживал улыбки, полный тепла и распирающего счастья. 

– Стивен Роджерс, – тем временем представился маленький Стив, протягивая маленькую ладонь с непропорционально длинными пальцами. 

Светило жаркое летнее солнце, по улице проехала редкая машина, просигналив, и откуда-то из-под крыши вспорхнули голуби. 

– Джеймс Барнс, – серьезно проговорил маленький Баки, отвечая на рукопожатие. – Но ты можешь звать меня Баки.


End file.
